Time Flies
by Erowilder
Summary: There were words left unsaid and things left undone. Her heart knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was him. (WARNING: LEMON. ALVIN X LEIA) one shot!


Not a moment went by where she didn't think of his face. It had been a while since she had seen him. Those soft brown eyes, his flowing locks of hair, that smirk he flaunted; she missed all of it. Although she knew deep down, the chances of being around him again were slim to none. They had, after all, gone their separate ways without what she felt would've been a suitable good bye. The relationship they had was destroyed by a single bullet. Mending the physical wound was easy, but the emotional damage had been done...

It had been a couple months since the group had separated. After everything they had been through, all the time spent together, it all seemed like a distant memory. Leia missed the adventure and the friends she had made. It was...depressing to think they were all gone. But most of all, it was depressing that...he was gone. The man whom had tried to kill her, the man whom she should have hated, the man whom she couldn't help but fall for- Alvin. There was so much she had wanted to say to him after the incident, but no matter how badly she wanted to talk to him about everything, she couldn't bring herself to do it. But this time, things would be different. Her journey had begun and her destination was in sight, Trigleph, the home of her distant lover.

With all the courage she had mustered and perhaps the craziness to actually make the journey by herself with no assurance that he would accept her, she finally made it into his apartment building. Standing before his door, she straightened out her outfit and rehearsed her words within her head. Before she could even knock, the doorknob began to twist and his face came into view.

"Leia...? What are you doing here?" His voice. It was real. He was really standing before her. She almost couldn't believe it. She dreamt of this day where they would be together again.

"Alvin, I...I had to come see you," she spat out quickly. Her mind was racing with everything she had built up over the course of the incident. Without even thinking, she had thrown herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and sinking her face into his shirt. Startled by this action, Alvin stood frozen with his arms in the air, it was only after he began to felt the heaving of a crying girl against him that he brought them down and around her. Why had she come? What was all of this about?

"Leia...I'm sorry." The apology that had been tearing at him this whole time had come out. No matter how many times he wanted to say it, he felt as if those words would never truly be felt by her, not after what he had done to her. His head lowered until his face was now nuzzling into her hair. The girl pulled back a bit, her arms still tightly wrapped around his waist.

"I forgave you a long time ago. All this time I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was afraid that my feelings would push you away. I felt as if you wanted to distance yourself from me because of what happened but all I wanted to do was tell you that I forgive you..." she was speaking so quickly that it took a moment for her words to register with Alvin. Her green eyes were reflective with built up tears, something he never wanted to see. He never wanted to see her hurt ever again.

Silence had drawn out between them for a while as emotions began to rise up. Alvin finally broke the silence.

"Ever since that day, I've been haunted by nightmares of you. Of you...dying. Of that bullet killing you and losing you forever," his body stiffened. He brought one hand up to her cheek and cupped it, tilting her head up so they were now locked in each other's eyes.

"You haunt me everyday. I felt as if I couldn't be close to you anymore, but in reality all I want to do is protect you from anything that would mean you harm, even myself. You are too important to me Leia." It was in this moment, that it happened. The moment she had been wanting ever since they had bonded on their journey. The kiss. Alvin, full of passion, brought his hand from her cheek and around to the back of her head, cradling it as he lowered his head down to meet with the lips of the girl locked in his embrace. Her lips were soft and innocent, sweet with her taste. He couldn't break away from her.

With a swift movement, he had lifted her up and pressed her against the wall near his door. With a swift kick, the door was shut. In response, she wrapper her legs around his waist as she felt his hands go from her back, down to her butt to hold her up. His big rough hands felt great. They had began their battle of tongues, feverishly locked in a kiss as her hands pulled on the back of his hair. His hands slowly went up the back end of her skirt so they now rested on her bare butt. For a younger girl, she had a big soft ass. No surprise with all the battling they had done in recent months. As he gripped her ass, she let out a soft moan into his mouth as they continued their kiss. It was at this moment that the deal was set in stone. Alvin quickly pulled her from the wall and threw her onto the bed, laying himself on top of her. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the girl as she panted and blushed.

"Leia...have you ever done this before?" His voice cool and calm. He didn't want to rush things but at the same time, he wanted her and from the looks of it, she wanted him just as bad.

She looked up at him as her free hand stroked against his pant leg up his thigh. In all honesty, she had never had sex before. She had only ever kissed a boy prior to this. It was all new to her.

"No...but please don't stop. I want all of you Alvin..." Her eyes said it all. She needed him now. Her hands reached toward the sash that kept her dress in place and untied the knot keeping it together. She pulled her garb open, revealing her tight, black one piece underneath. She slipped out of the sleeves until she was in just her one piece lying before her man.

'Damn she's got a nice body.' Alvin thought as he watched her unveil herself to him. It was now his turn to show her what he was working with. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt showing off his athletic physique. His entire upper body was chiseled and defined. She could see every line of definition in his muscles. Her cheeks became more flustered and she smiled at him as her eyes traced over his body. She couldn't wait any longer.

Alvin leaned down so he was now hovering over her, planting a kiss against her lips. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she felt his hands pull down the top part of her one piece, her breasts bouncing out into the open. He pulled back and looked down at them, smiling.

"Where have you been hiding these things?" He smirked as his head lowered to become eye level with her perky boobs. Leia turned her head in nervous habit.

"I...I'm self conscious of them. They aren't that big..." They were a good enough handful for the man as he cupped one and planted his mouth on the nipple of the other. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue flicked her nipple and he sucked, leaving small hickies all around her bare breast. His hands continued to pull her one piece down as he remained kissing her exposed chest until it was completely off her. She now lie completely naked underneath the man.

Leia felt the warmth oozing out from between her thighs. She wanted him inside. Her hands gripped his hair as he traced his way down her body to her womanhood. It was than that his tongue lashed out against her G spot, licking every sensitive spot it could, thrusting deep into her and tasting her nectar. Leia's head was thrown back in ecstasy- she had never felt anything like this before. No wonder adults like doing this stuff. Being with an experienced man like Alvin made it that much better. He knew what he was doing. She held his head down as his onslaught continued. Within moments, her body began to shake violently as she came into his mouth.

"You like that eh? Been perfecting my technique for years." He grinned in satisfaction, watching his lover breathe heavily and smile at him.

"That...was amazing," she choked out in between breaths. "I want more..." She sat up and straddled him as his hand slipped between her thighs and into her. She loudly panted as his fingers thrusted into her. With his other free hand, he undid his belt and slid her off onto the bed, all the while continuing to pleasure her with his other hand. Leia's eyes met with his shaft as he pulled the pants down, much to here surprise, Alvin's sword wasn't the only big thing he carried.

"Alvin, please go give me everything." She cooed, her body was burning up with passion as he positioned himself between her legs. Alvin looked down at her, gripped her ass and pulled the woman down onto his penis. She was very tight and restricting. He watched her squirm and stifled a laugh; it was somewhat funny to be in this position with a girl whom he never thought would feel for him. Leia's mouth opened wide and a loud moan escaped her throat as she felt him fully enter her. She felt stuffed completely and couldn't help but ooze more lube onto his member.

"Fuck me Alvin, fuck me hard!" She cried out. He thrust into her again and again, each thrust becoming more intense and sharp than the last until they got a motion going. The bed was now in sync with their movement too, aiding the couple in their quest to glorious climax. Alvin stared downwards at their love making, watching the girl ooze juice all over his cock and bed. She was so wet and so tight, he wouldn't last long at this pace but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm going to cum Leia! You feel so good!" He shouted as he gripped her ass tightly, pulling her against his pelvis as he continued to thrust into her. He felt it building up within him and before he knew it, he had reached his peek. Pulling out quickly, the man rest his cock on her groin, spraying her stomach with his love. Victorious, he fell down on top of her and they embraced.

"Leia, I thought you were a virgin. You didn't bleed..." He panted.

"I...prepared myself for you nights ago. I dreamt about this moment for a long time." She blushed and smiled, kissing his neck. This girl was something special. She came here fully aware of what she wanted. Alvin returned to look at her in the eyes and planted another kiss on her lips, pulling back to stare at her again.

"I love you, Leia."

"I love you too, Alvin."


End file.
